


Sin Never Looked So Wholesome

by team_turtleneck



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carol is a bratty bottom, Double Penetration, F/F, Time Travel, Vulnerability, domme Peggy, it’s almost canon at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_turtleneck/pseuds/team_turtleneck
Summary: When Carol goes off course, she doesn't land in 1990s Los Angeles, but 1950s Los Angeles.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Carol Danvers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Ladies Bingo, The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	Sin Never Looked So Wholesome

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Carol is "Vers" when she lands on C-53, but I just want to call her Carol. Artistic license. Thank you for understanding.

Peggy found Carol wandering behind a diner and rushed her off the street. It was obvious that Carol and her technicolor onesie did not belong amongst the inhabitants of 1950s Los Angeles, so Peggy snuck her into her room on Howard's property. 

No matter how much Carol explains her mission, Peggy has more questions, and it's not long before they trade barbs. 

At present, Carol is annoyed, arms crossed over her chest, glaring in Peggy’s direction.

Peggy is casually stirring her cup of tea. "So arrogant," she says. "I wonder what you'd be like without all that power." She rakes her gaze over Carol slowly and Carol can nearly feel the touch of it on her skin.

Carol furrows her brow. She can't possibly…? Could she? 

Peggy has abandoned her tea and is advancing on her, not quickly, but definitely with purpose, and yes, Carol has assessed the situation correctly because Peggy is looking up at her from beneath her lashes and damn, she looks good enough to eat.

Before she can overthink it, Carol takes one of Peggy's hands, places it over her throat. Peggy quirks an eyebrow, and Carol presses into her hand. 

Peggy comes to life. She kisses Carol roughly, hand tight around her throat, and Carol wonders a moment what the waxy taste is on her lips, but she doesn't have long to process before she is stripped quickly and efficiently and pressed into the wall with Peggy flush against her. 

Carol feels the thick fabric of Peggy's skirt against her legs, her silken shirt cool against her torso. She’s known this woman all of two hours, barely registered her name. How did they get to this point? How did she so willingly give herself to this woman to do as she pleases? She moans as Peggy kisses her again.

"You really are quite something," Peggy says as she trails a hand down Carol's chest.

"Are you always this polite?" Carol asks, and by the way Peggy looks at her, she knows she's hit the mark. 

Peggy flips her around, pressing her none-too-gently into the wall. She takes a hold of Carol's hair and pulls hard enough to make Carol gasp. "Do you always have such a smart mouth?"

"Maybe," Carol says, and she tries not to let Peggy see her smirk. She wants fire, wants to be left a puddle at this woman's feet.

Peggy sinks her teeth into Carol's shoulder. Carol cries out, smiling widely.

"I should make you wait," Peggy says, though her free hand is now between Carol and the wall. 

"But you don't want to, do you?" Carol asks. She presses her hips back into Peggy. Peggy hums her approval. 

Peggy's hand slides between Carol's legs. "I should make you beg."

"Maybe I'm not that kind of girl," Carol says.

Peggy grips her hair once more, yanking it back. "Oh, I think we know _exactly_ what kind of girl you are."

Carol pants. Peggy teases her, fleeting touches where Carol wants them, only to lose them a second later. This continues until Carol is a gasping, needy mess, and yes, she will beg, she will do anything to get Peggy to touch her. 

"Please," she whispers. When nothing happens, she tries louder. "Please."

"Mmm, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Peggy enters her quickly, palm in just the right place, and Carol nearly buckles. 

She's vibrating with need. Peggy's breath is hot against her ear as she increases her pace. 

"I wonder…if you're this kind of girl too," Peggy muses, and she removes her hand from Carol's front, sliding it between them, slick fingers moving over her tightest opening. Carol shudders against her. "What do you think?" Peggy asks.

"Fuck, yes, yes," Carol says, breathless, and Peggy pushes inside, pulling desperate noises from Carol, making her writhe.

Carol is hot all over, her hair sticking to the back of her neck, and all she feels is Peggy. Peggy, not content to do anything but take Carol higher, has her other hand in front of Carol again, sliding between her thighs, picking up where she left off. 

Carol's mind whites out. She moans against the wall, both hands braced against it, and this is not going to take long. 

"That's it," Peggy says encouragingly.

Carol leans her head back onto Peggy's shoulder, one hand curled behind her neck, and she convulses around Peggy's fingers, guttural moans falling from her lips. Her legs do give out then, and Peggy has to press her tightly against the wall to keep her upright. To her credit, Peggy maintains her pace, leading Carol through every aftershock. 

Carol melts against her, panting, sated. “Impressive,” she says and Peggy’s answer is soft laughter. 

C-53 had much more to offer than Carol ever imagined.


End file.
